One of the Best Ever!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's Adam's brithday, what does his girlfriend have in store? Adam/OC. Sort of a compaion fic to "Rusty Spoon" my F/A fic...but you don't have to read it to enjoy this!


**A/N This is sort of a companion piece of my F/A fic "Rusty Spoon" but no need to run a read it...unless you want to ;)! I created Melody..she's all mine! This is for the lovers of Mel...and well people don't right enough about Adam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Mel...**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Adam!" Lindsay grinned as Adam packed up his stuff to go home. By some stroke of luck, he was scheduled for the early shift, thus being off most of the afternoon of his birthday.

"Thanks Linds" He replied, closing his locker.

"Have a good one" She added, he nodded in response and left. Adam fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial button for his girlfriend Melody's number.

"Hey birthday boy!" She answered on the second ring.

"Thanks hon, what are you up to?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh not much, are you off work?" Mel replied.

"Yes, I just left, I'm headed home." He confirmed.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She inquired.

"Mel" Adam's voice was low and slightly commanding.

"What?" She laughed defensively.

"Do you want to come over?" He offered.

"Yes" She squeaked.

"You know you don't need to ask. If you know I'm home, you can just come on over" He reassured her.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" Mel giggled, ending the call. Adam shook his head and breathed a light laugh as he got into his dark blue Honda.

Once he arrived at his apartment he realized he had just enough time to shower before Melody showed up. He heard the knock on his door just as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a white Hanes v- neck tee. He slowly opened the door. He took his girlfriend in his arms and greeted her with a sweet kiss.

"Happy Birthday" Mel whispered. "You just get out of the shower?" She asked taking in the scent of his soap and shampoo.

"Yep" Adam confirmed. Mel stepped away from him and observed his outfit.

"You look…sexy" She let the words fall from her mouth. Adam blushed.

"Well thanks, it's just and undershirt and jeans, I'll probably change later." He shrugged.

"Why do you need to change?" Melody inquired.

"I don't know, in case we do anything" He replied. Mel smiled and bounced over to where she left her bag upon her arrival.

"Do you want your presents now or later?" She suggested.

"I get presents?" Adam was slightly confused, he expected a card and maybe one gift, but not presents plural.

"Of course you do, silly. AND I'm making you dinner." Mel giggled. "Now go sit down" She urged deciding now was better than later. Adam pulled out one of the chairs of his small kitchen table and tossed himself into it. Melody set two boxes on the table in front of him and set a card on top of them. He reached for the envelope.

"Wait…" She stopped him. He sent her a sideways glance. She moved to straddle his hips, placing herself in his lap. He raised his eyebrows at the action. "I have something to tell you" she started slowly. Adam couldn't stop himself from feeling somewhat worried even though his girlfriend was in his lap, affectionately running her hands through his hair. She leaned in and captured his lips in an intense kiss. Breaking away, Mel touched her forehead against Adam's, gently closing her eyes. "Adam, I love you" She admitted. Regaining the confidence her statement had stolen from her, she opened her eyes, watching a spark shoot through his blue orbs. Mel held her breath, awaiting his reply. She felt Adam's arms wrap around her waist.

"Baby, I love you too" He said on an almost relieved laugh. A huge smile broke out on Melody's face. She buried her head in Adam's neck. "I hate to hand it to you sweetheart, but I don't think either of those gifts on the table can top that" He whispered. Mel felt his words rumble through his chest. She let out a laugh as she sat up.

"We'll have to see about that" She grinned, trying to get up.

"No, stay" He pouted. Mel quickly gave up the fight, not being able to resist the adorable look on his face. She settled down with her back against his chest. Adam reached around her and grabbed the card. He opened the envelope to find a square shaped card with yellow, orange and blue stripes on it with a heart in the middle that said _"You have no idea how sexy you are"_. On the inside it finished saying _"and I love that about you"._ In the bottom corner in purple ink, Mel's pristine handwriting wrote "Happy Birthday baby! I love you!" He smiled a kissed her temple.

"That's why I said it out loud before hand; I didn't want my card to beat me to it." Mel mentioned shyly.

"I'm glad you said it, I mean I've wanted to say it, but I didn't want to say it too soon and scare you. Love is a big word. I didn't want to mess this thing up. I mean you're an amazing girlfriend and…and I…I love you but I didn't want to…well yeah" he gave up on his classic Adam Ross ramble. Mel couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I know, Adam" She stated sweetly, dropping a kiss just below his ear. "Open your presents" She added. He nodded and grabbed the smaller of the two boxes. He tore into the package o find a Fossil watch with a tick leather band.

"What up!" He exclaimed, again in true Adam fashion. After setting it to the proper time, he buckled the watch to his left wrist. Adam was about to discard the box when he saw something else in the bottom of it. He pulled out a small piece of braided mahogany colored leather, clearly a bracelet. He noticed the date stamped into one of the ends. Melody held up her arm to show she had a matching one.

"I know it's very middle school, but I liked the idea" She said blushing slightly.

"I love it" He smiled, allowing her to tie it on his right wrist.

"ok, now open the next one" Mel prodded eagerly. Adam laughed lightly and opened the other box. He pulled out two concert tickets and studied them carefully.

"You got me Aslyn tickets!?" He gasped. "But how? They were sold out" He continued, still not believing what was in front of him.

"My sister took care of it, her husband pulled some strings" She explained simply.

"Awesome, that shows tonight isn't it?" He couldn't quite remember.

"Yes, that is what we're doing after I make you dinner" She informed him.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best girlfriend ever?" Adam asked playfully, softly kissing her.

"Yeah, I think I've heard that" She replied, setting a hand on his cheek, running a thumb over his beard

After the wonderful dinner of stir fry and noodles, Adam got up to clear the table.

"Hey birthday boy, I can do the dishes" Mel offered.

"Naw, you made dinner, I can clean up" He countered.

"But it's YOUR birthday" She reinforced.

"Yeah and you're an amazing girlfriend who's done enough already" He shot back kissing her cheek.

"Fine, at least let me help" She gave in.

After they finished the dishes, Adam went to his room to get ready for the concert. He dug through his drawers until he found his black perma-cotton tight fitting v- neck tee. He tossed it on as he stumbled across the room to his closet and took his grey pinstripe vest off its hanger. Once he donned the garment, he found his sand colored Converse in the bottom of the closet and slipped them on. He pulled an assortment of accessories from the top shelf and walked towards the mirror across the room. First he strategically placed a scarf around his neck. He set a black fedora on his head. Not quiet satisfied he took it off again. Melody perched herself against the doorframe and watched as he went between wearing the hat and not wearing it.

"Sexy" She mused as he flipped the hat off his foot and caught it on his head. A blush crept into Adam's cheeks as his girlfriend approached him.

"I, uh, I'm having trouble with my accessories." He admitted sheepishly. Mel nodded with an understanding grin. She took the hat of his head and put it on her own, then she undid his scarf and draped it over her shoulder. A light smile crossed her face as she ran a hand through his curls, removing any hint of hat hair. She jetted off towards his dresser and quickly returned with a pewter pendant hanging from a long leather strap and clipped it around her boyfriend's neck.

"That's all you need, handsome" She said in a sultry tone, softly patting his cheek. He leaned down and caught her in a kiss. Adam ran his hands down Mel's arms and took both of her hands. He noticed she had changed clothes. She had on grey jeans, tucked into black suede boots and a deep purple scoop neck extra long tee as opposed to the tank top and blue jeans she had on earlier. He let out a light laugh as he looked at the hat set crookedly atop her head and the grey scarf slung over her shoulder. He removed the hat and tossed it behind him onto his bed and carefully wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Looks good on you" his voice was husky. He spun her so she could see herself in the mirror.

"I like it" She agreed. She took his hand a pulled him out of the room.

Melody couldn't ignore the huge smile on Adam's face as he watched Aslyn play. She made a mental note to remember to thank her sister and brother in-law later.

"Ok, so where's Adam?" Aslyn asked, scanning the crowd, making contact with Mel and winking. Melody discreetly pointed a finger towards Adam. "Oh there's the birthday boy!" She exclaimed pointing at Adam. His expression went to shock and surprise. "This next song is for Adam for his birthday from his girlfriend Melody" She finished breaking into the song _"That's When I Love You"._

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
That's when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly  
And when your mad cause you lost a game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love you,  
I love you anyway_

_  
Here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
That's when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what_

_  
So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
That's when I love you  
I love you a little more each time  
And when you cant quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
That's when I love you  
I love you, more than you'll know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you get when you show up late  
Baby I love you, I love you anyway_

_  
Here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
That's when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
That's when I love you_

_  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
No matter what_

As the song played Mel reached over and gently took Adam's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked over at her and smiled. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulders and took the hand he left vacant with his other hand. Adam softly pressed his lips against her temple.

"I love you" He murmured against his skin.

"I love you too" She whispered.

The concert soon ended and Mel and Adam slowly made their way towards the stage. Aslyn waved as she caught sight of Melody. Adam was still terribly confused by this clear friendship between the two.

"Mel?" His tone said enough.

"Did I mention my brother in-law has done a lot of work with Aslyn, so we've hung out a few times?" She answered with a nervous laugh. Adam just smiled and shook his head, realizing how unbelievably incredible his girlfriend was.

"Melody! I haven't seen you in forever!" Aslyn gushed when they were finally next to her. She reached out and hugged her friend. Adam stood by awkwardly while they took a minute to catch up. "Sorry, you must be Adam" She said apologetically as she turned her attention towards him. He just nodded and shook her hand. "Happy Birthday, man" She added.

"Thanks" He replied shyly. "The show was amazing" He continued, gaining some confidence.

"Well thanks Adam, I'm glad you could make it" Aslyn responded winking at Mel.

Upon their return to Adam's apartment, Melody fished around in her bag and produced a Tupperware container with two cupcakes in it. Adam's eyes lit up.

"It wouldn't be a birthday without cake, now would it?" She laughed.

"No, no it wouldn't" He grinned. Mel set a cupcake in front of him. It had blue frosting and Happy Birthday written across it in white. She shoved a candle in the cupcake and lit it.

"Make a wish" She prompted. He rolled his eyes on a laugh and blew out the candle. He grabbed his girlfriend's wrist as she tried to walk back into the kitchen for a cupcake of her own. He pulled her into his lap. "What did you wish for?" She giggled.

"Uh, well, nothing, I have everything I want right here" He replied seriously. Mel pulled him to her and kissed him soundly. After their kiss, Adam broke off a piece of his cupcake and shoved it in his mouth. He promptly broke of another piece and offered it to Mel. She took a finger full of icing and rubbed it off on his nose.

"Hey!" He protested. She just kissed it off. "Alright babe, I'm going to change, I don't want to wrinkle this vest." He said finally, patting her thigh. Mel jumped off his lap and followed him into his bedroom. Adam sat down on the edge of his bed and began to untie his shoes. Melody climbed up behind him. As he straightened up she placed her head on his right shoulder and wrapped her left arm around him, sliding her hand under his shirt and his vest, gently running her nails over the skin on his chest.

"Did you have a good time?" She wondered.

"Yes, this has been one of the best birthday's ever" He assured her. She turned her head and buried her face in his hair inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

"Are you happy?" She mumbled.

"Incredibly" He replied simply leaning into the warmth of her body. Adam moved out of her arms and went to finish changing. He unbuttoned the vest and hung it back up. As he pulled his shirt off he turned back towards the bed.

"Are you staying tonight?"He asked hopefully. Mel nibbled on her lip nervously. They had never spent the night together at his place. He had stayed at her apartment a few times, where slept in her guest room. He didn't have a guest room.

"Adam…" She began quietly. He sent her a regretful smile and grabbed his discarded shirts off the ground and tossed them in the hamper. Melody took a deep breath and went to grab his hand a pull him back towards the bed. "Just to sleep?" She checked. Adam sent her a real smile.

"It's my birthday, all I want to do is fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms" he answered, laying back on the bed and tugging her down with him so her head came to rest on his bare chest. She let out a contented sigh.

"I love you so much Adam" She exhaled before rolling on top of him.

"I love you too" He responded, still not having an answer to whether or not she was staying. Mel sought out his lips for a passionate kiss. Adam took the opportunity to roll them over so he supported himself above her body, not breaking the kiss.

"I would love to fall asleep next to you" She spoke against his lips. Adam pulled away and met her eyes to confirm her statement. She nodded slowly, reassuring him and he went in for another kiss.

Adam went to his drawer and pulled out a plain white shirt much like the one he had one earlier and a pair of boxers and tossed them in Mel's direction.

"I want you to be comfortable."He shrugged. Shooting him a shy smile, she slipped into the bathroom to change. When she returned she was toying with the hem of the worn shirt. It was hard to ignore the fact she looked nervous. Adam approached her and took her hands. "Baby, if you're at all uncomfortable with this, you can go home. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to stay" He expressed softly, meeting her green eyes with his blue ones. He pressed a gentle kiss into her forehead. Mel grinned at him, setting her hands on his shoulders. She let her hands slide down his bare chest, raking her nails through his chest hair as she went, ending with her arms wrapped around his waist. She pulled herself up against him and placed a kiss over his heart.

"I want to stay" She assured him.

Adam blinked against the sunlight filling the room. He attempted to burrow back under the covers but he was stopped by the body next to him. He couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's sleeping form curled up against his chest. Adam leaned in and softly kissed her temple.

"Mmm, go back to sleep. Don't watch me sleep, I'm and ugly sleeper."She murmured against him. She felt his chuckle roll through his body.

" I think you're beautiful" He whispered, tightening his hold on her and drifting back to sleep.

An hour or so later, Adam opened his eyes again to find his girlfriend staring at him.

"What if I did want you to watch me sleep?" He teased.

"Too bad, you're too adorable" She giggled. Adam captured her lips in a sweet good morning kiss.

"Love you" He mentioned.

"Love you too" Melody replied. She ran her hand through his unruly curls. "I have to go soon. I have some work to finish up today" she sighed.

"But this is so cozy" Adam whined, pulling her closer.

"I know baby, but work calls." She stated, not really wanting to leave either. She reluctantly broke away from him and went to get dressed. Adam forced himself up from the bed and stepped into his jeans from the night before.

They stood in the living room saying there goodbyes.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, sweetheart" He grinned.

"you're welcome, I love you" Mel responded.

"Love you too" Adam smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"That reminds me" she said against his lips. She shoved and hand into his back pocket. "I had another preset for you" she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck and initiating another intense kiss, then leaving the apartment. Adam laughed and reached into his pocket. He gasped as he pulled out a key to her apartment.

"Melody!" He called after her, running into the hall. He quickly turned back towards his apartment and grabbed his keys. "Mel wait up!" He yelled again. Adam all but fell down a flight of stairs trying to catch up with his her. Mel laughed as she watched her boyfriend slide into the lobby of his building. He was shoeless and shirtless and his pants were undone. "I uh, I" He panted, fumbling with his keys, dropping them twice before he succeeded in removing a key from the ring. "Here, I had this made for you" Adam said finally, handing her a copy of his key. She smiled lightly and took it from him and slid it in her front pocket.

"Thanks" She expressed, kissing him soundly. Her hand slipped between them and zipped and buttoned his pants. The hitch in his breath was not lost on her. "Now get back upstairs before you get arrested for indecent exposure." Mel laughed. Adam nodded and turned towards the stairs.

"Adam" She called for his attention. He stopped on the second step and looked back at her. "Come over around dinner time" She smirked.

* * *

**A/N I was totally lame a used the song "That's When I love you" in one of my F/A fics, but it reminds me so much of Adam!**


End file.
